It's A Journal Summer, Not A Diary
by ummmidontknow
Summary: Summers POV. Right after Julie's wedding. Summer finds Seth's diary. I mean journal. How does she feel when she finds out how Cohen has always felt for her? How will she react when she see's how many times she has hurt him?
1. A Journal? Ok Seth

It took me like, 10 minutes to find out how to spell awkward.

Anyways...

It's been a long time, so I might be rusty. All Josh's. Bla Bla. Big Thanks to Blink and Brody for all their help. Be sure to check out all stories by blink. (Mrs.AdamBrody) she's a genius. Now for the story, tell me what you think.

Placed like, 2 hours, not even, after the season 1 finale.

I pulled into the driveway of the Cohen house. It was almost 8:00pm. I had promised Cohen I would come around and we'd just watch a movie after the wedding. It was his night to pick the movie, but I brought a selection of my favorites- I always won anyways. With my purse in one hand and DVD's in the other I casually pressed the doorbell all ready to start the night. I told myself I would make Seth feel better tonight. He had just lost his best friend. These were the times a boy needed his girlfriend the most.

A tired looking Kirsten opened the door. It looks as if her and Sandy were talking on the couch. Sure hope I didn't interrupt anything. "Summer. Hi. Seth is still upstairs in his room. I am glad you're here; he didn't leave his room after Ryan left. He'll be happy to see you."

"I know" I responded happily, glad that my presence could make my boyfriend happy. I walked up to his room. The door was closed, as usual. "Cohen." I asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. There was no answer. "Cohen!" I tried again, this time, louder. I would have just walked in on him, but he could barley hold his tears in when we were sitting on the hill, I can't even imagine what he would do in the solitude of his room. "Cohen, I'm coming in, so if your studying naked in there..." I turned the handle and opened the door. It was empty.

I looked around. Nothing was different. Nothing changed. But where was Seth? "This isn't funny. Come out Cohen or I'll kick you ass. Hard."

Then I heard noises coming from the closet. Shuffling. I opened the door to the closet to find Seth curled up on the floor, trying to stand up with something in his hands. A book? No...wait a minute... "Is that a journal?" is what I would have asked, if Seth wasn't on the closet floor, and by the looks of it, he'd been crying. So I just acted like Seth did a good job of hiding the diary and I never saw it.

I saved him the trouble of getting up and I sat down next to him, right next to the hamper. Ew! Cohen's dirty boxers. Seth relaxed and I lay my hands on his shoulders. We just sat there for a few minutes, changing positions every so often. Seth hid the book in his pocket.

"So..." I started as I began to rub his shoulders, "I thought tonight we'd watch a movie. I thought that was the plan, but we can do whatever you want." Maybe I should just avoid the subject of Ryan. Seth just needs to get his mind off of his friend.

"Yeah, right. Sounds good." He turned and looked at me. "Sounds great." He smiled. Aw, he really does care that I am here. Maybe I am helping. I should try this more often.

I took his hand to help him up, but we didn't let go when we were both stable. "I'll meet you downstairs." He let go. Cohen, what are you doing? Need to freshen up? Put you face on for me? I laughed in my head at the thought of the girly Seth. He was pretty girly. Oh! Then it hit me. He wanted to put his journal away. Did he have secrets from me? Guys don't just keep a diary unless they have secrets. The curiosity took over me.

"Ummm...ok. Meet you downstairs." I left the room, shutting the door on my way out. Then I quickly lay flat on my stomach, peeking through the crack in between the floor and the door. I could see Seth's legs move back to the closet. Then his toes lifted off the ground. So this means the book is somewhere up high in his closet. Not that I am going to look in it. Just in case I needed to know.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed a DVD from the pile I left on the front table. The Butterfly Effect. Sure. Whatever. I was making my way over to the family room and passed through the kitchen. Sandy and Kirsten were having a drink, but not talking. Maybe I could help them too. "When's the wedding reception?" Wrong way to help Summer.

"Oh," Kirsten snapped out of her dazed look. I guess she didn't notice me enter the kitchen. "Well, after their honeymoon. So in about 2 weeks."

"Ok. Well maybe Ryan can come to that." Nice job at making them feel better Roberts! How can I get out of this? "...So, Seth and I are going to watch a movie, if that's alright."

"Sure. Yeah. Great." Is she done talking? Do I leave now? Ok, I'm turned my heal right as she spoke again. "Are you hungry?" The truth was that I was starved. The day had been so busy I hadn't eaten anything. But no way was I letting this awkward conversation continue. Cohen would just have to get the popcorn himself.

"No, I'm alright. I will see what Seth wants." And with that, I left the room in search of Seth. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Ashton Kutcher, a lot of bloody noses and a bunch of journals?" I waved the DVD in front of him to see if he was in. Oh shit. Did I really say that? Journals? I am just a pro at keeping my mouth shut tonight, aren't I?

Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know I know? No, play it cool. "The Butterfly Effect? You in?" I asked. Nice cover.

"Oh, yeah." Seth replied. He doesn't know I know. "Popcorn?"

"Yeah. Lots." Could he read my mind?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, there is chapter one. I started off this story with a dead Cohen one-shot and look what it turned into? Now, I know I am not the best at following up on my stories, but I will try. Also, I know nothing really happened this chapter. Did I fool you with my "Cohen? Where are you"? Thinking he left. Haha. But lots will happen in future chapters.


	2. Let's Open It Up

Oh my god. I am so bad. That was not a one-shot. I am just the worst updater in the world. So, I was busy for 5 months, but now I am back with this Exam week. So I have…tonight, to write. Maybe if you want another chapter that badly, force it out of me. Oh, and I just write till' I will stop, my chapters have no logic, or ending. Whatever, I re-read the last chapter, something you should do too, its short, don't worry.

Now, when the first chapter was made, it was end of season 1. Now, we are what? 10 episodes into season 2? Let's just pretend that none of this season 2 happened. Block out season 2, and let's take a trip back in time, to the night of Julie and Caleb's wedding. (oh and by the way, I had MY idea of Summer finding something Seth was hiding WAY before episode 210 came out.)

"Did you see that?" Did I just see Aston Kutcher's pubes? Why isn't Cohen responding? "Co-" Oh. He's asleep.

This guy sure did have a lot of journals. I wonder how many Seth has? He doesn't have that many problems. And his is a nice navy blue one. It didn't have a lock. Does that mean he wants me to read it? Everyone private has a lock, but if he doesn't, then he is waiting for someone to read it. One peek won't kill anyone. I mean, I will see if it is something he wants to share, and if it gets personal, I will put it away.

Slowly, I lift myself out from under Cohen's arms. He looks like a baby when he sleeps, all curled up. I smile to myself.

Back in Seth's room, I am starting to feel guilty. My curiosity seems to overcome that though, because now the closet door is open. It must be in one of those boxes on the top. Why do I keep looking behind me?

I mount Seth's chair, and manage to not fall on the spinning seat and grab both boxes. They sure are heavy.

I sat on the floor and took the lids off each box. One was obviously from a while ago, and other is recent, containing the little blue journal. Something caught my eye in new box, it was a picture, but I figured I should start with the journal.

August 14, 1994 

_I have just arrived at camp. Mom said if I get lonely I should write in you. So I am writing. I should go to bed now. Bye, I guess._

Wow, that was weird.

August 15, 1994 

_I have never been alone this long. I miss mom and dad. But at least this gets me out of Newport for a while. _

I decided to flip to another section.

May 22, 1997 

_Happy Birthday. I am now 10 years old. Mom invited the Coopers over. Marissa won't be too happy. She'll have to spend the night with me. It is a Friday night too. I bet her and Summer would rather be making out with their boyfriends. What does she see in him? _

Ha, Cohen had the hots for Coop, when he was 10! We had boyfriends when we were 10?

_May 22, 1997 12:01am_

_Wow. I just had the best night of my life. Marissa had Summer over. Well, almost. She was at my house! Her driver came to pick Marissa and her up about 20 minutes into my "party". But still, Summer ALMOST stepped into my house. She must have seen me. I saw her. She was wearing a very short skirt and a pink tank top with a pony on it. With flip-flops. Nothing that special, but she still looked like a star._

Cohen had a crush on me? How long did this last?

August 23, 2000 

_Today is her birthday. Marissa is having a party for her. Marissa never throws party, only gets invited to them. But Summer is special. Her newest boyfriend, Brad, number 22 on the Jr. water polo team got her money and a necklace, clearly he has no idea what she wants. I made her a CD with all my favorite songs with the word Summer in them. There is a picture of a pony on the cove. She will never get what I want to give. I will never be able to wish her a happy birthday. I will never get to show her the Summer Breeze. But today I took my first long solo trip, mom and dad didn't even know I left for the day. I wonder if anyone would._

I remember that birthday, Coop got me the cutest Jimmy- 1997? It has been 7 years?

"Summer! What are you doing up there?"

Uh-oh. He is coming up the stairs! I threw the things back into their boxes but I need to get them on the shelf- "I am naked!"

The footsteps stopped.

"Why are you naked? In my room. For the first time. Without me."

"Uh… Cohen, I, uh, I wet my pants. I just came to get some of yours." Without a sound I mounted the chair and put everything back in order.

I must have freaked him out, he is not talking. I can't change my story now, so I grabbed a pair of long boxers and put them on. Before I could finish,

"Somehow, I don't believe you" He came in. "Oh, man, it is true. Well, I had that problem up until I was, well just a little younger than now, but-"

"Water Cohen, I didn't pee my pants. But I guess you do."

"It is a common problem among the kids of today. The boys at camp loved that one."

I was about to tease him. He knew it too, and was waiting for me to say something. _I have never been alone this long. I miss mom and dad. _I stopped myself. "What was camp like? I always wanted daddy to take me to pony camp, but he said summer was "our time"."

"Camp was…camp was hell. So you can understand why it was the highlight of my year." He expected another comeback. I didn't give him it. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's get a snack." He took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. Kirsten and Sandy were back from their dinner. They were looking at me.

"She peed her pants, it's not my fault." Seth explained why I was wearing his nightwear. I hit him as I giggled. "Water, urine, it all end's up to be the same problem."

They smiled. "It is getting late. I can set up the spare bedroom if you don't want to go home tonight Summer."

"That would be great." This is what I love about the Cohen's. They trust their son, they are one of the few people who trust me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were watching The Daily Show. I wasn't paying attention, all I could think about, lying in Seth's lap, was, well, him. He really, really liked me. And I have been nothing but a bitch to him, for 7 years. 7 years he has liked me. Almost 8. I just found out he was even there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Why did that take me soooo long? Well, voila. This was fun, so maybe I will update more often. I still have a lot for this story, and tell me what you want to see in Seth's boxes.


End file.
